


Push Me (Even Further)

by AloefiedEgg



Series: Crankiplier Songfics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Boys Kissing, Gay, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Masochism, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Satisfaction, Songfic, artistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Mark and Ethan get straight to it after finding out their feelings for each other!
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays
Series: Crankiplier Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Push Me (Even Further)

**Author's Note:**

> I wish no ill will to anyone in this or their relationships nor do I ship them irl!

Mark and Ethan had just finished recording an Unus Annus video, Helium Therapy. Mark was being teased for being a late bloomer by Ethan but was surprised when he caught himself saying, "I bet you'd cum in 20 seconds flat."

"Wanna put money on that?" Ethan joked, winking.

Mark laughed, stating soon after, "Maybe I do" in a sing-songy voice. Ethan blushed at this, looking to his left. "C'mon Maark don't tease me like that..." he said, still in a joking tone despite meaning it. Mark turned to him, recognizing that the joking tone was only a false cover up. He turned to Ethan and moved himself to inches from Ethan's face, "Maybe you want me to" he teased, winking at Ethan. Ethan blushed, the redness in his face climbing from his cheeks up to the tips of his ears. He laughed gently and moved even closer to Mark, their noses centimeters away, "Maybe I do," he said, seductively. Mark grabbed his hand, spun around, and started to lead Ethan to his bedroom. He swayed his hips teasingly and with intention, looking like he was on a catwalk, making Ethan blush even further as he followed behind him with a grin. They entered Mark's room and closed the door. They were only in the room for seconds before Mark threw Ethan onto the bed. He was concerned for Ethan's safety of course, but he also had belief in Ethan's strength. 

This was seemingly the correct move, as Ethan moaned from being handled so rough. Mark laughed, a deep, sensual laugh and looked down at him. He spoke, his voice gruff with lust as he turned on a random song on and climbed up above Ethan on the bed, kissing him passionately as he mounted Ethan's lap.

**Push me**

Mark rolled so Ethan was on top of him, kissing him passionately as he did and even grabbing at Ethan's side with his strong hands. Ethan felt bruises were going to develop there, and he loved it.

**And then just touch me**

Ethan moaned from Mark's strength, lifting his arms as if begging to have his shirt taken off of him. Mark complied, lifting it over his head with ease and throwing it off to the side as he began to rub Ethan's chest, passionately kissing his neck and biting at it, listening to Ethan's hungry moans.

**Till I can get my satisfaction**

Mark moaned, listening to the sound of Ethan's pleasure. He hardened just hearing it, and knew Ethan had to be fully hard by now too. Ethan moaned loudly, confirming this for Mark as he continued to bite down on Ethan's neck, getting rougher and rougher.

**Satisfaction, satisfaction,**

Mark slowly moved his body down, grinding his bulge against Ethan's. They both were still constricted by the fabric of their pants until Mark tore Ethan's off after grabbing his hips and lifting him up above the bed, dropping him again as soon as he got Ethan's pants past his thighs. 

**Satisfaction, satisfaction**

Ethan loved this, even pushing up into Mark at times as he whimpered and whined for Mark's touch. He looked up at Mark desperately as his pants were taken from him and he saw Mark pulling down his own.

**Push me**

Mark fiercely grabbed Ethan's hip, now grinding his bulge against Ethan's even more aggressively as he felt Ethan's hard dick beneath his. He ground against him even harder, Ethan moaning before Mark placed a hand over his mouth and started to ferociously kiss and bite at Ethan's neck.

**And then just touch me**

Mark reached down with his other hand, starting to massage Ethan's dick and even pulling it out of his underwear, leaving it to spring up and Mark to get even hungrier for him. He used Ethan's precum to slide his hand up and down Ethan's dick, moaning as he breathed against Ethan's neck, hot and heavy from just the moans of Ethan.

**Till I can get my satisfaction**

Ethan moaned even louder, saying with anticipation and raw unadulterated lust, "I-I'm so close M-Mark..." Mark grinned down at him and stopped rubbing his shaft only to take off Ethan's underwear completely and take his large dick out of his own. Mark was bigger than Ethan, but Ethan wasn't afraid, more busy thinking about how Mark would handle him and how close he'd come to cumming only moments ago. "P-Please Mark..." Ethan moaned.

**Satisfaction, satisfaction,**

Mark leaned over to a drawer by his bed and took out some lube, putting it on his fingers and slowly inserting one into Ethan. Ethan moaned even louder and begged for more. Mark added another finger, and another, before Ethan begged for his cock, saying he was ready. Ethan moaned, "M-Mark I'll...I'll cum and y-you won't get to feel my insides i-if you d-don't-"

**Satisfaction, satisfaction**

Mark interrupted him, pulling out his fingers and sliding his cock into Ethan. The warmth drove Ethan to the edge, as he moaned even louder and came all over his chest. His moan was high pitched, beautifully lustful. Mark sped up, sliding in and out of him, Ethan being overstimulated and loving it.

**Push me**

Mark put a hand on Ethan's throat, moaning as he went in and out of Ethan and Ethan moaned at the overstimulation and asphyxiation. Mark, almost over the edge now, moaned and sped up, sliding in and out of Ethan uncontrollably as their thighs clashed and Mark moaned.

**And then just touch me**

Mark used his hand to overstimulate Ethan further, releasing his throat Ethan gasped for air but couldn't catch it before Mark started to rub and squeeze at his shaft, causing him to moan once again.

**Till I can get my satisfaction**

Listening to Ethan's moans drove Mark over the edge as he came deep inside of Ethan and breathlessly looked down at the mess of a man. A smirk from Mark showed Ethan that it wasn't over yet, and Ethan smiled in return.

**Push me**

Mark pulled out of Ethan, leaning forward and starting to suck one one of his nipples, pinching the other and tugging at it as he started to bite the one in his mouth, making Ethan moan once again.

**And then just touch me**

Mark stopped, looking at Ethan's face covered in drool and pressed his tongue down on his nipple. Slowly, Mark trailed his tongue up Ethan's chest, over his collarbone, up his throat, to his chin, and then straight into Ethan's mouth, making Ethan moan even more. 

**Till I can get my satisfaction**

Mark felt Ethan harden again, and immediately licked his lips, making Ethan fear for the best.

**Push me**

Mark grabbed Ethan, one hand over his collarbone and the other under his ass. Ethan looked confused before being slammed against Mark's headboard, knocking the wind out of him as he was forced to sit up with his back being supported by the headboard. 

**And then just touch me**

Mark leaned down, flicking his tongue over Ethan's tip and smiling, making Ethan moan. He slowly sucked it in, slipping his tongue into Ethan's slit ever so slightly before suddenly forcing Ethan's dick into the back of his throat, stopping himself from gagging by swallowing.

**Till I can get my satisfaction**

Mark swallowed and moaned over Ethan's overstimulated dick, tasting the salt from his precum combine with the salt from his earlier orgasm. Ethan couldn't keep his eyes open as the combination of pain and pleasure overwhelmed him.

**Satisfaction, satisfaction,**

Ethan moaned loudly as he felt Mark's head bobbing over his dick over and over, constricting his throat around Ethan's tip and his moans creating even more stimulation with the vibration.

**Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction**

Ethan moaned, louder than ever as he finally came in Mark's mouth, Mark swallowing it all and pulling off of his dick, looking at Ethan proud of his work. The song had ended, and Mark looked up at Ethan, concerned. "Are you okay buddy? Did I go a little too hard?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath. Ethan nodded, trying to catch his own as it had escaped from him so many times, "More than okay, papa" he said, using the name jokingly. "I'm so glad," Mark smiled, "We should get cleaned up." Ethan agreed and they both showered in Mark's bathroom. They would've loved to shower together, but seeing as Ethan was still recovering, Mark showered first and let Ethan go after him. Offering him a change of clothes from his own dresser, Mark got dressed alongside Ethan, before lovingly hugging him. Ethan looked at him and asked, "So...boyfriends?" unsure if that was the right move. Mark showed that it was though, as soon as he nodded and said with love, "Boyfriends."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to comment criticism or if you enjoyed!


End file.
